nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Escanor/@comment-83.152.205.89-20180404113319
Does anybody find it strange that his ‘parents’ was just now naming him? If the mother did give birth to him wouldn’t you think she would still be in recovery from giving birth? Not being capable to be up and about at least? I believe that his ‘parents’ found him and raised him as one of their own. It was peculiar how they said ‘we’ll raise him’ as if they didn’t have an obligation by birthright; like they are appointing themselves to do a job rather than him being one of their own. This distancing is also seen in them using ‘boy’ rather than a personal term like ‘son’ Another thing is that the royals’ faces look nothing like Escanor’s yet they all look alike to one another.They all have noses that curve downward and small eyes while Escanor has nose that curves outwards and eyes that are wider than the others. It is also strange that the three all have the same parting in their hair but Escanor also deviates from this as well. Okay well that’s fine and dandy but how does this make him affiliated with being a demigod? Well, in his introductory chapters into the main story line he says some rather interesting things. The story behind the name of his axe, Rhitta. A human girl and the god of the sun who fell in love with one another. It could be possible that Rosa is his mother but I can’t really back that up other than the fact she has the same parting of hair and she seemed extremely attached to the well being of Escanor. It does sound like a child could be born from that but it doesn’t just stop there. Constantly he is referenced to the sun after this little statement; of being higher than others. The proud sun king. Light is associated with the divine and light is a big part of Escanor’s character as well, both physically and mentally as shown in 169. His axe’s full title is Divine Axe Rhitta. Another thing I’d like to share is something from Vampires of Edinburg; information that Merlin shares with us.There’s a lot from these two panels that we get. First of, we get another godlike inference through, “the source of all life” further associating him with the goddess clan. The next thing is that his power is different from all the clans. If the demigod theory is true this statement would make a lot more sense; not being like any clan because he is the child of a member of goddess clan and of humans. Constantly he is being accused of not being human. Merlin says that no one knows what his condition is; curse, blessing, who knows. Galan and Merascylla question his humanity since no human existed 3000 years ago. His family called him a monster and “some powerful cursed being” as well as people in his past saying he was not human. Even Escanor had shown some uncertainty in the past when he said, “I do not know who or what you think I am” The theme of not belonging anywhere in Escanor’s character would only be strengthened by him not belonging to a certain clan.